


Unchained Melody

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom!Bucky, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Smut, blanket fort, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet as the rain continues to drum against the widows. Bucky sitting on the floor and looking up at Steve, his body open to him. Steve bites his lips and ducks his head after a moment, his bare feet on the floor, his toes curling and uncurling.</p>
<p>"You cold, sweetheart?" Bucky asks, smirking when Steve looks up, getting an idea and continuing before Steve can answer. "We can put the couch cushions on the floor, like when we were kids, I'll keep you warm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDibs/gifts).



> This started out as a short ficlet got out of control but it was written for my bbffl for their birthday so I hope they like it :)
> 
> This is for you, De! 
> 
> (title is from unchained melody, originally by Tom Duncan, but I have the version by The Righteous Brothers on my stucky playlist lol)
> 
> UPDATE: notallbees, the most precious of bees, has made lovely art inspired by this fic! I feel like I can't say this enough; thank you so so so soso much for this!!!! :') 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> you can find their seriously AMAZING writing on ao3 [[here]](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees) and their beautiful art and other musings aka their tumblr [[here]](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/)

The power has been out for almost an hour and Bucky's already getting bored. 

There are candles set out on the counter in the kitchen and on the bookcase in the living room. Bucky sits on the floor, playing cards on the coffee table and listening to the storm outside that has rain pounding the windows and lightning streaking the sky. 

Steve sits on the couch, a small battery powered lamp on the side table, reading and quietly checking to see if the loud rolling thunder claps make Bucky jump like they used to - they don't, not since the first roll of thunder signaling this whole ordeal but even then it was barely a flinch. 

Still it's early and Bucky is getting antsy just playing solitaire. 

"What do you want to do, Buck?" 

Steve asks like Bucky has already been fidgeting and complaining, he hasn't, Steve is just inside him like that.

Steve closes his book and sets it down on the cushion next to him. Bucky shifts to lean forward and cross his arms on the table, licking his lips and looking Steve over, wondering how he manages to glow no matter how dim the lighting.

"I dunno, Stevie, want do you want?" Bucky asks like Steve doesn't already know. 

It's quiet as the rain continues to drum against the widows. Bucky sitting on the floor and looking up at Steve, his body open to him. Steve bites his lips and ducks his head after a moment, his bare feet on the floor, his toes curling and uncurling.

"You cold, sweetheart?" Bucky asks, smirking when Steve looks up, getting an idea and continuing before Steve can answer. "We can put the couch cushions on the floor, like when we were kids, I'll keep you warm." 

Steve smiles crookedly. "Aren't we a little old for that, Buck?"

"You know Natasha is only joking when she calls you a dinosaur, right?" 

Steve rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, you don't want to snuggle up in a tent with me?"

"Alright, alright, go get the blankets and pillows."

Bucky grins, getting up from his spot on the floor and makes his way into the bedroom. He strips the comforter from the bed and grabs their pillows before getting some lube from the nightstand. In the hallway Bucky opens the linen closet to grab a blanket and some spare sheets. When he comes back into the living room Steve has moved the coffee table against the wall and out of the way. 

They work together to move the other furniture around, putting the love seat across from the sofa and the square kitchen table in the middle. They drape a large blanket from the love seat to the sofa, the table holding it up where it dips in the middle, draping more sheets to cover the sides.

Bucky balls up their big comforter in his arms and ducks inside their little fort. Luckily they have a decent sized rug to spare their tailbones but the added cushion of a blanket nest will be more comfortable. 

He's fixing the blanket at one of the table legs when a pillow smacks him on the side of his face, Steve snorting when Bucky makes a surprised "oof."

"Oh, boy, is that attractive," Bucky says dryly as he snatches up the pillow. "How about you -" 

Bucky cuts off as Steve lifts up a "wall" of their fort and flings the remaining pillows at Bucky, he's able to catch all of them but Steve looks pretty pleased with himself anyway.

"Such a little shit," Bucky mutters, smiling as he turns away to arrange the pillows. 

Steve is holding the small lamp in one hand as he crawls in and let's the sheet down, boxing them in their fort and illuminating the small space with a soft glow.

"S'nice place you got here," Steve says, smiling at Bucky sprawled out on the comforter and leaning back on their pillows propped up against the front of the couch.

Bucky shrugs. "It's not much but I don't mind as long as I got a roof to keep the place dry and my honey to keep me warm." 

"Aw, what a romantic you are," Steve says, ducking so he doesn't hit his head on the table. "That fella of yours must be somethin' real special."

"Oh, you're somethin' alright. Now, why don't you get over here so I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

Steve sets the lamp to he side and crawls up the length of Bucky's body, no point in pretending this isn't where things were going to end up. He stops with his knees bracketing Bucky's hips, his hands moving to Bucky's shoulders.

"This where you want me?" 

"Good starting point." Bucky slides his hands up Steve's thighs and tips his chin up, asking without asking, and Steve leans in to meet his lips.

Bucky moves his hand to the back of Steve's thighs and further up to grab his ass. Steve smiles against Bucky's lips, letting him touch and pet for a moment before settling himself in Bucky's lap. 

Steve puts his forefinger under Bucky's chin, his thumb pressing into the dimple, and Bucky immediately parts his lips so Steve can slide his tongue in. Steve holds Bucky's chin to keep him open as they kiss, their lips slick and tongues greedy.

Bucky slides his hands under Steve's shirt, feeling the muscles of his back, feeling him shiver. Bucky has his hands high on Steve's ribs, his shirt rucked up and Bucky wants it out of the way so he drags it up Steve's shoulders and over his head then tosses it aside.

Bucky runs his eyes over him. "Jesus, fuck, c'mere, c'mere." Bucky's hands moving on their own to touch and pull at him.

Steve's abs jump under Bucky's palm as he laughs but he goes to Bucky, leaning in for a kiss but Bucky ducks and catches Steve's nipple with his teeth. Steve gives a tiny surprised yelp and exhales a pleased hum, arching into Bucky as he sucks and laps at him. 

Bucky slips his hands into the waist band of Steve's sweatpants and further down to his ass, groaning and biting Steve's nipple when he realizes Steve isn't wearing boxers. Steve gasps, pulling Bucky's hair while pushing back into Bucky's touch. Bucky moans, his mouth open and breath warm against Steve's skin. 

The rain hitting the window and Steve's panting breaths fill the apartment as Bucky kisses Steve's chest, grabbing Steve's ass as he sucks marks into his skin. 

Steve untangles his hand from Bucky's hair and presses the heel of his palm to Bucky's cock. Bucky groans and tilts his hips to rock against Steve's hand. 

Steve leans down to crash their lips together, fumbling with Bucky's jeans and tugging the fabric down the second he gets the button and fly undone. Bucky lifts his hips and Steve rids him of his jeans and boxers. Panting and looming over Bucky, his cock tenting the front of his sweatpants. 

"Fuck." Bucky groans. 

Steve's eyes are glassy, he licks his lips.

"C'mere." Bucky says, spreading his legs and reaching for Steve.

Steve takes Bucky's hand and lays on his belly between Bucky's legs, and before Bucky can say anything Steve is placing kisses to Bucky's inner thigh.

Bucky sighs and runs his other hand through Steve's hair. He watches as Steve kisses up his thigh to his hip, sucking a bruise into his skin there. Bucky pets at Steve. His hand on Steve's shoulder, running fingers up and down the side of his neck, carding through his hair. Biting his lip when Steve trails wet open mouthed kisses and soft licks up the length of Bucky's cock.

Steve circles his tongue at the head of Bucky's cock. He grips Bucky's hip as he sinks down further, his own satisfied moan muffled with Bucky's cock nudging the back of his throat. Bucky gasps, the vibration going straight to his dick, and tries not to rock into tight wet heat. Steve's hand pushes Bucky's shirt up and Bucky quickly strips it off so Steve can slide his hand over his stomach as he bobs his head, his slick red lips wrapped around Bucky's cock.

"Fuck, you look so good down there," Bucky gasps, tightening his grip on Steve's hair. 

Steve looks up at Bucky through his lashes, watching Bucky watch him. This is always a constant struggle for Bucky. His eyes always drawn to Steve's plush lips, especially when wet and red from kissing and even more so when wrapped around Bucky's cock. Steve has always had the prettiest mouth, it's a shame to look away but if Steve's eyes are on him it's hard to look anywhere else.

Bucky's breath catches, watching as Steve's eyes flutter closed as he licks the precome from the slit then looking up as he sucks at the head of Bucky's cock. And maybe the only times he comes up with poetic shit is when Steve's touching him but his stomach turns hot and his heart aches anytime Steve looks at him. His eyes are blue like the ocean, like the clear sky, like bright flames. Steve's eyes burn a quiet stormy heat. His pupils expanding, turning his eyes dark and hungry. And he's got the darkest and fullest lashes Bucky has ever seen, he sometimes wonders how Steve would look with a swipe of mascara, he might if Bucky asked him.

Steve closes his eyes as he takes Bucky into his mouth, lashes casting soft shadows over his flush cheekbones. Bucky cups the side of his face, his thumb smoothing over Steve's eyebrow. Moaning, mouth hanging open, when Steve hollows his cheeks and feels his mouth and jaw moving as he bobs his head. 

Steve pulls off with a wet pop, licking his lips. 

Bucky groans. "God, Steve, that fucking mouth of yours."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, 'm not done with you yet." 

Steve nudges Bucky to spread his legs wider and presses his lips to Bucky's perineum. He holds Bucky open with his thumbs and moans just at the sight of him. Steve kisses him there, soft at first and then with purpose. He presses the flat of his tongue against him, Bucky's cock jumps and Steve tells him not to touch himself. 

Bucky clings to the comforter and pillows as Steve eats him out. Biting his lip to stifle needy whimpers, planting his feet on the floor and tipping his hips up, wanting more.

The rain may have died down or Bucky has blocked it out because he can only hear a soft pattering against the windows, muffled by their panting.

Bucky almost whines when Steve presses a finger to his hole for just a second before moving away and taking his mouth off of him but he does swear and slap his hand on the floor.

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky complains, a little too desperate.

The corners of Steve's mouth turn up a bit. His mouth is so fucking red, his lips and chin shiny. "Sorry," Steve smiles, and Bucky sighs when he feels Steve's thumb press against him.

"Was just gonna ask you to hand me the lube," Steve mumbles, kissing Bucky's thigh.

"Oh, it's -" Bucky cuts off, moaning when Steve leans in to lick a stripe along the underside of his cock. "It's, fuck," Bucky groans, frustrated, and plops his head back into the pillows.

"I forgot." Bucky says, looking down to watch as Steve runs the flat of his tongue over Bucky's cock. He slides his fingers through Steve's hair, pushing it to one side. "I left it on the kitchen counter."

"S'okay, I'll get it," Steve says, breath warm as his lips brush over the head of Bucky's cock. 

The second Steve mentions getting up Bucky curls his fingers to grip Steve's hair and keep him there. "No, you can't, I'll surely die if you stop touching me." 

Steve smiles against him, his finger rubbing circles over Bucky's hole and catching on the rim before sliding in, and Bucky loosens his grip on his hair. 

Steve shifts to lean on his elbow and starts trailing his lips over Bucky's stomach, abs twitching when Steve nips at him.

"This better?" Steve asks, looking up as he continues to work his finger inside.

"Mmhmmm," Bucky hums. "Feels good, want more."

"And you don't want me to get up, you don't want any slick?"

"No, no, don't need it." 

Bucky pulls Steve up to kiss him, sucking and biting at Steve's plush bottom lip, his left hand at the side of Steve's neck to keep him there. 

Steve gasps when his cock brushes Bucky's hip. Bucky makes little muffled encouraging noises as Steve kisses him harder and settles down to rock into the dip of Bucky's hip. He seems to lose himself for a moment, only to be pulled out of it when Bucky starts pushing back on Steve's hand that's stilled with his finger in Bucky's ass.

"You really don't want the slick?" Steve asks between kisses, Bucky shakes his head and rolls his hips once, twice, before Steve adds a second finger.

Bucky groans and his hips stutter as Steve twists his fingers, feeling the stretch and burn of Steve opening him up.

Steve kisses down Bucky's throat. "I think you need to get wet if you ever want to fit my cock, you're so tight, don't wanna hurt you." 

"I can take it," Bucky huffs.

"I know, I know," Steve agrees, settling himself between Bucky's legs. "Just wanna make you feel good. You're gonna come from my mouth, get you nice and relaxed, then I'll let you have my cock."

Bucky smirks. "Sounds swell to me, Stevie." 

Steve's hands spread Bucky open so he can fit his mouth over Bucky's hole to kiss and lick at him filthily. He flicks his tongue at the rim, hands moving to dig his fingers into Bucky's hips and hold him in place as he slowly teases his tongue inside.

Bucky whimpers, his breath catching when Steve moves his head from side to side, pushing his tongue deeper. He rolls his hips, fucking himself on Steve's face. Whimpering when Steve grips his hips tighter and moans against him. 

He groans, cursing and pushing back when Steve slips two fingers in, slowly fucking him as his tongue teases the rim. Bucky feels slick and sensitive, wanting Steve inside him already. His cock is hard and aching against his stomach, twitching with interest when Steve spreads his fingers and pushes his tongue in as deep as he can.

Steve rests his forehead on Bucky's thigh, biting his lip as he slides two fingers from Bucky's hole and pushes in with three. "Christ, Buck." 

"More," Bucky moans, Steve looking at him and twisting his wrist as he works his fingers. "More, Steve, I need it." 

Steve gives him what he wants and fucks Bucky with four fingers, kissing and mouthing at him. Bucky grips the comforter and circles his hips. He cries out when Steve purposefully crooks his fingers. "There! Fuck, right there, Steve."

Steve rubs his fingers over that spot that makes Bucky keen. He sits back and watches Bucky rock his hips, panting as he tosses his head back and fucks himself on Steve's fingers. 

"Auh, 'm, fuck, I'm gonna -"

That's when Steve dives back in. He get his mouth on Bucky's hole, lips sucking at the rim for a moment before crooking his fingers and sliding his tongue in. Bucky's thighs tighten around Steve's shoulders. Shouting Steve's name when he comes untouched, his cock pulsing and spilling over his chest and stomach. 

Steve slowly removes his fingers as Bucky catches his breath. He holds Bucky's cheeks open with his thumbs, admiring, and swipes the flat of his tongue over Bucky's hole one last time. Moving his head back and laughing when Bucky yelps and swats at him.

"Christ, can't you give a guy a minute?"

Steve sits back on his heels, his shoulders curled forward and his head cocked to the side so he doesn't hit his head on the underside of the table. "Can't help it, Bucky, you look good enough to eat." 

"You did not just - Steve!" Bucky burst out laughing, scrunching his nose and playfully kicking at Steve.

Steve catches Bucky's ankle, grinning at his own awful joke. "C'mon, you're ruining the mood."

"Me?!" Bucky exclaims, smiling up at Steve smiling down at him.

Steve lays down on his side next to Bucky, kissing along Bucky's shoulder. Bucky bares his throat, sighing when Steve kisses him there, mouth open, and tongue hot against his skin. Steve moves his hand to Bucky's chest, fingertips tracing scar tissue, feeling Bucky's heart beat under his palm, his thumb slick with come when he rubs over Bucky's nipple. He rolls Bucky's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Bucky moans, turning his head to catch Steve's lips, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock and stroking. Kissing and touching for a moment before Bucky asks, "You planning on fucking me anytime soon, Rogers?"

"Oh, is that what you wanted?" Steve asks, grinning.

Bucky smirks, hand stroking Steve's cock. "You need me to show you where to put it?" Bucky asks, thumbing the precome pearling at the slit of Steve's cock.

Steve gasps. "Alright, alright, where'd you want me?"

Bucky has Steve lay back against the pillows while he straddles Steve's hips, hands braced on his shoulders. He watches as Steve sucks on his own fingers, getting them wet. "You remember '44?" Bucky asks, biting his lip when Steve puts slick fingers against him. "I don't remember exactly but I was thinking, I'm pretty sure it was like this."

Steve hums, listening, leaning up to kiss Bucky's chest as he slides two fingers inside Bucky, his hole still soft and sensitive. Bucky takes his fingers easily, no resistance, he doesn't need the prep but Steve isn't going to hear it.

"You had lost the slick," Bucky continues, slowly rocking his hips, shivering as the movement and angle has his come trailing down his stomach. "Maybe I lost it, or we ran out, I'm not sure but we didn't have any." 

"And you just couldn't wait," Steve mutters, smiling. "You were stomping around camp until lights out, then you were all over me and pushing me around. You almost tore off all the buttons on my shirt." 

Bucky digs is fingers into Steve's shoulders. "Only because you pulled some stupid stunt and almost got yourself killed." 

Bucky closes his eyes, clenching his jaw, when Steve removes his fingers. Steve's hand moves over Bucky's stomach, collecting Bucky's come on his finger tips. Bucky feels Steve's other hand at the side of his neck, thumb tracing his jaw. 

"I know, hey, it's ok," Steve says softly. Smiling when Bucky opens his eyes. "What happened next?"

Bucky bites his lip, hair falling and framing his face. "Well, I did get rough with you," Bucky continues. 

Steve places a hand on Bucky's hip, guiding him as he tells the story. 

"Told Dum Dum to make sure no one bothered us. I found you pacing, stopping in your tracks when I came to your tent, like you were waiting for me."

"'Course I was," Steve says, pressing the head of his cock to Bucky's ass. "Knew you were gonna be furious. I deserved it." 

Bucky's breath catches when he tilts his hips. The head of Steve's cock, slicked with Bucky's come, stretching him open. Steve runs his hands over Bucky's thighs, firm and comforting as Bucky slowly sinks down. He closes his eyes once fully seated, controlling his breathing, adjusting to the stretch and dull burn. "Fuck," Bucky says quietly as he circles his hips and opens his eyes.

Steve grins up at him, sliding his hand into Bucky's hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss starts out sweet, gentle and loving. Steve has one hand in Bucky's hair and the other on his hip, soothingly rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. It changes when Steve shifts and thrusts up into Bucky, just a small movement that has Bucky moaning and grinding down on Steve's cock. 

"God, Buck," Steve groans. He grips Bucky's hair, earning another pleased moan, and moves his other hand from Bucky's hip down to grab his ass. 

Bucky grinds and rocks his hips. He kisses Steve rough and deep, sucking and biting at Steve's bottom lip until it's bruised bright red. 

Steve gets both hands on Bucky's ass, petting and massaging Bucky's flesh greedily. Bucky moans and fucks him harder when Steve spreads him open. 

"Oh, fuck. Steve, Stevie, you feel so good." Bucky is panting, watching Steve's face as he moves his hand over Steve's abs and to his chest, watching Steve's lips part as he massages and kneads his chest.

Steve presses his face to Bucky's shoulder, his mouth open and panting, biting down and making Bucky cry out. There's no need to worry if he's hurt Bucky, not when Bucky is gripping the back of Steve's neck to hold him there, not when Bucky fucks him even harder.

"C'mon, Steve," Bucky pants above him. His left hand tight on Steve's neck. "Come in me, Stevie."

Steve whimpers, clenching his jaw to hold back a broken sob only to shout curses when Bucky pinches his nipple, hard and sudden. Bucky grips Steve's hair and pulls, Steve kisses back desperately when Bucky gets his mouth on him. Bucky pinches his nipple again and Steve comes, clutching Bucky's hips. 

Bucky cards his hand through Steve's hair, kissing Steve's neck and up to his jaw while Steve's hands roam over Bucky's back. 

"Jesus, Buck, you're so wet." Steve shivers, grinning when Bucky whines his name as he circles his hips.

Steve is still hard but sensitive, still wanting to get Bucky off a second time, and Bucky is so so close.

Bucky laches onto Steve's lips, panting and desperate as Steve lifts Bucky's hips a bit so he can thrust up into him, easily fucking him fast and deep.

Steve grips Bucky's hip and thigh, hard enough to bruise, and Bucky moans loudly. Bucky nuzzles into Steve's shoulder, his breath hot against the slick skin of Steve's neck, chanting 'oh fuck' mixed with Steve's name. Steve thrusts up as he pulls Bucky's hips down, once, twice, and Bucky clenches around Steve's sensitive cock, his own cock trapped between them as he comes. 

Steve's hand moves heavy and slow as he pets at Bucky's hair as they catch their breath. Smiling when Bucky kisses his neck before flopping down beside him. 

The storm seems to have calmed or even passed completely. There's no sound of rain or thunder, just their breaths evening out. The air in the apartment is thick and humid, they have a small discussion about getting up but the closest they get is using a sheet to clean up the sweat and come from their skin and fall asleep cuddled together in the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very nervous but hopefully you enjoyed this!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kissedbifire.tumblr.com)


End file.
